May and Brendan: A love story
by mimwat
Summary: Brendan is new at the school and he wants to be with may but his and her problems are keeping Brendan away from that dream. May also wants to be with Brendan but her phobia is constantly blocking that dream.
1. Brendan birch

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon!

It is a warm day in hoenn. The sun was shining, only small thin clouds and a new kid has join the school. His name is Brendan. Brendan birch and he was keen to start school with his new kid routine.

"Kids, the professor explained, " we have a new kid in class. His name is Brendan birch".

"Hey how ya doin prof?" A cocky Brendan asked.

"Brendan if you could take a seat behind may over there"

"Yea sure, but what class is this?"

"Mathematics"

"Ugh geez, first day of school and already a terrible class"

Brendan took his place behind may, who he thought was a very beautiful girl and already he had the courage to talk to her, although making him look like a pervert.

"Hey hot stuff, can I borrow a pen?"

May passed a pen back to him without looking at him. Secretly scared of him.

'So, do ya want to go out tonight? I know a nice diner we can go to.'

'W-why would you want to go out with me? I'm probably younger than you and I w-would probably ruin your reputation.

'Oh, I don't care about that crap, I just want to go out with a pretty girl like you'.

And then the lunch bell rang, letting may have a chance of getting away from what she thought was some sort of pervert. But Brendan had other ways of finding her.

Red: Hey Brendan! Over here!

Brendan: yea what do you want?

Red: don't treat our first meet like that! I just want to introduce you to the gang.

Blue: hey!

White: What's up?

Black: Hello.

Wes: Sup?

Rui: Hi!

Brendan: Hey um I'm looking for a may? Remember I sat behind her red?

Red: Yea she usually hangs out behind the storage shed, but she is afraid of you know..

Brendan: Meh, anyways thanks for the help.

Brendan saw the shed and walked over to it, trying to bring his cool. He look around the side and he properly saw the face of the girl he liked, making him more entranced to her.

Brendan: Hey gorgeous, thought about my offer yet?

May: B- but your rep!

Brendan: I don't care about that crap, other people can think what they want to. I just want to be with you.

May: R-really? Ok then, I guess. When? I'm free all the week.

Brendan: Ok how about8:00 at this nice diner I know. It's close to the school only like a few houses away and the food is great and we can stop at my apartment.

May: S-sure. Ok

After school may and Brendan had their date. Everything was perfect and may started to open up to Brendan a little. And now they were at his apartment. She had turned on the tv and was distracted from everything else by it, not noticing the Brendan birch, in only a singlet and boxer shorts.

May: Today was fun Brendan. We should do this again.

Brendan: I know how we could make it better.

May: oh yea? How?

May look over and was shock to see what Brendan was wearing.

May: B-Brendan! Put on some clothes!

Regardless of what may said Brendan still leans for a kiss, not knowing that may was now petrified of him.

May: BRENDAN PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MEGA LATIAS BACK OFF!

Brendan still leaned in chasing may until she was backed up against the arm of his couch.

May: BRENDAN! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE IM SCARED BREEENDAAAAAAAAAN!

SMACK!

May had full on slapped Brendan, petrified of him. She jumped off the couch grabbed her bag and bolted out the door down the road and into her own apartment. She collapsed on her bed and started to cry.

-Back with Brendan.

What... We were in the moment an- FLASHBACK!

Brendan: Hey um I'm looking for a may? Remember I sat behind her red?

Red: Yea she usually hangs out behind the storage shed, but she is afraid of you know..

Brendan: Meh, anyways thanks for the help.-END OF FLASHBACK!

Brendan: No.. Could she really be afraid of having... Or maybe she's just afraid of romance? I've never heard of a condition like that? Maybe something that happened in her past. Such a shame too, she look so sexy on my couch.

The next day at school has come and may is trying to avoid Brendan while he is looking for her.

Brendan: May! Hey may!

May: Uh-oh. I'm in for it now. But...But...

Mays inner voice: Oh stop complaining! It's your fault you still a virgin. And he was so cute to.

Brendan: May! I need to talk to you about something about last night.

May is petrified, sure about what is to come. So she has closed her eyes and backed up against the shed in a futile attempt to escape what she thought was coming to her. She heard a zipper un zip and she thought that what she thought was coming to her.

May: BRENDAN IM SORRY ITS NOT MY FAULT PLEASE DONT RAPE MEEEE!

Brendan: Shush I'm not going to rape you I'm just giving your phone back you left it at my place.

The zipping that she heard was actually the zip on Brendan's bag not his pants. May was relieved that that was not the case. She had wondered where her phone was and was to scared to go back to Brendan's apartment to get it.

Well this is it for my first chapter.

Please be nice in the reviews and and be positive for is is my first and planned to be long fan fiction! Who do you think is more guilty? See ya soon.

Brendan: Nooo! Don't end it here I really like mayyyyyy!

Author: Shutup you perv be glad I didn't make you a maniac rapist or anything!

Brendan: aww. She looked so sexy.


	2. Awkward moments

Ok author here, I am going to be writing 'like this now on' but please tell me if something is wrong and how to do the moments where no one in particular is talking

'But will something nice happen? I was so disappointed last time'. Brendan sulkily said.

'Oh shut up you will like what happens, geez I wish you weren't a perv but I can't change that now can I?

'The hells wrong with a pervert? At least I know what I am.

'Oooooooohh daymn, you better have a burn heal bruh'! Said Red, who wasn't supposed to be in the pre-story diary thing.

DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Pokemon.

—

Yet another sunny day, but this time cloudless, with a little breeze. Brendan's class was doing PEC ( physical education core ) playing ultimate frisbee, because they were outside they're Pokemon were allowed to stay out to cheer them on.

'Kip! Kip! Muuuudkip!' Brendan's Mudkip was cheering for no team in particular just happy he was there, along side Brendan's poochyena

Poooochyeeeeenaaaa! Brendan's poochyena was going crazy every time Brendan jumped to catch the frisbee, and succeeded.

'Yes! Damn I am the greatest at this damn game'! Brendan (thinking that it was too easy)

Shouted as he caught the frisbee, scoring a point.

'Ok! That's it come in now, we're gonna play kick tennis now' told everyone.

'Why do we have to? I'm the best at something for once!'

'Because this is is assessment, you only recently joined our school and you've got top marks, so be happy. Ok so Red's team will be catching'.

'Hey Red, do you think we'll win this one as well'?

'Sure, but don't act like only you are responsible for us winning, I'm here too'. Red Said.

'Yea yea, sure but don't get in my way'.

So they played. Brendan was catching most of the balls that were thrown and kicked but may was standing at the back waiting for one to come her way, but none did so she moved closer in to try and get one, wether it be the soccer ball of the tennis ball. The tennis ball was thrown and she didn't get it so she was determined to get the soccer ball. It was kicked in the Air and It was coming near may. So she dived for it landing on top of Brendan.

'Oooowwww'! May cried as she fell on top of Brendan.

'Uh may? I know you like me but please, not here' Brendan said while he was grinning.

'Uh

'W-what?! No I-i-i I just-

'We'll talk at lunch May, not here'

And so the lunch bell rang, and Brendan caught up to May.

Brendan asked May ' so you finally want me huh?'

'What? N-no I just fell on you!'

'Then why did you stay on me for that long without getting up'?

'BRENDAN I WAS HURT JUST LET IT GO'!

'Fine, but I have one more question.'

'Depends what it is'

'Uumm well I don't think you will accept, following what happened last time but'...

'But what?

'Will you go out with me?'

'W-what? Are you s-serious? Not after last time!'

'Please! It won't be like last time! You don't even have to come over to my apartment!'

'I-I guess... Same time same place? but I swear I'll kill you if you do that again.'

'Yea yea ok I won't do that'.

So Brendan and May have agreed to have another date and now it is mathematics class, where May and Brendan first met. The class was supposed to be studying in they're maths books but may was bored so she was thinking.

'Jeez, I don't need to study I got top marks last year and the year before that and I'm to good at it to study, I need something to take my mind off maths. I wonder how Brendan will do on the test, he doesn't look it but he might do good, and why does he wear that stupid head band anyway? And his hair is longer than mine but the head band sorta does make him look cute, and his glasses suit him and those those eyes, like rubies they are so red!'

Let's skip to the end of school shall we? May is in the same diner that she and Brendan went to on they're first date. May wasn't really nervous because she didn't really care about the date, but something inside of her was telling her to go over to Brendan's house after the date.

'So uh May I know this might be a little creepy but... Are you a Virgin?'

'B-Brendan! You know that there are other people here? Right?'

'I do, I don't care what they think about us, I care about you'

'Th-that's sweet Brendan, but seriously, I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Brendan are drunk? Like all the time?'

'M-May! Of course I'm not drunk! I don't drink I'm only 18! But now that's been answered how about my question?'

'Umm well you see well umm mumble mumble mumble'...

'Huh? Is there something you don't want me to know? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to'.

'No umm il answer, uuh umm I-I- *sigh* yes, I am'.

'Oh uh, I caused an awkward situation didn't I?

'No, I had to tell someone, but you won't tell anyone, right?'

'No I won't, I could never betray a wonderful woman like you.'

'Brendan? Can I maybe? You know... Stay at you place tonight? My apartment is far away and it's very late already. I -I don't mean it in that way but please?'

'S-sure ok i guess'.

Hey guys author here, I am going to write about a the characters may and Brendan like what they were and about them a little, enjoy!

May has deep blue sapphire eyes and has genophobia (sorry if u looked that up). She wears the outfit from Pokemon emerald but she secretly feels that Brendan is her one and only even if her feelings are holding her back.

Brendan has deep shining red ruby eyes and wears glasses because he is half blind in both eyes.

He also suffers from AD-HD( makes you unable to focus on one thing for long periods of time)

And extreme nose bleeds( like blood flowing straight out of the nose) under extreme nervousness.

'Author, why the hell do I have so much problems with me? I'm better then you in my own rights'.

'Shut up I may not own Pokemon but I own you Brendan'.


End file.
